Tu y yo
by Halunke Prisioner
Summary: Una tarde después de la guerra. tomando en cuenta que soy fanática de Jalec. Disfrútenla


Tu y yo somos uno mismo.

En cada batalla, en cada única, tu como siempre eliminándolos mientras que yo como siempre cuidándote, esperando volver a verte en la próxima batalla, esperando que no mueras y me dejes. Sabes cuando realizamos la coneccion supe que nunca la romperiamos pero con ella cerca todo ha cambiado, hasta yo, con ella siento como si el cordon que nos uniera se estubiera rompiendo y cada dia que pasan juntos me alejara de ti.

Oh mi parabatai si tu supieras que estos dias me siento perdido, pero si sintieras lo mismo que siento por ella igual estarias cuidandola, pero siento que esto me esta alejando de ti y temo que te acercas mas a el. Como si nuestra runa se disipara.

Me recuerdas, o recuerdas que es estar en una pelea y apoyarnos solo nosotros dos, sin Izzy, sin Clary, sin Magnus y nadie mas que no seamos nosotros, yo por desgracia no, pues ya hace mucho de eso, pero aun asi te sigo amando.

Mi amigo por favor espera un poco y estaremos juntos como debe de ser.

La sala de armas como siempre tan pulcra, nada fuera de lugar siempre con alguien dentro de ella, ya sea revisando o simplemente dejandose llevar por lo tranquila que puede resultar estar ahi. Alec Lightwood estaba sentado en ese viejo sofa de terciopelo rojo con un libro de demonologia en las manos, simplemente pasando las hojas como lo solia hacer antes de siquiera pensar en una guerra o algo parecido, el libro era viejo se podia percibir en el aroma de las hojas y el color amarillento de las paginas. Era perfecto, todo el momento era solamente perfecto, el instituto estaba vacio solo el mayor de los Lightwood se encontraba ahi, o eso era lo que pensaba.

En la puerta del instituto se encontraba otro cazador de sombras, Jace Wayland, el parabatai del mayor, mejor amigo y siempre enamorado del pelinegro.

-¿Donde estará?-Dijo el rubio sopesando las opciones que tenia para encontrar a su amigo.

Dando por entendido que Alec se encontraba solo decidio pasar tiempo con su pequeño secreto, una guitarra, regalo de su Magnus asi poco tiempo, por la cual habia desarollado cierto talento.

Las notas de la guitarra resonaban el los pasillos del instituto para sorpresa del Wayland, pues desde que recordaba nadie del instiuto sabia tocar un guitarra a excepcion de el, que precisamente no era la guitarra sino el piano

-¿Quien tocara?, ¿Sera Alec?-Sin perder tiempo Wayland siguio las notas de la guitarra que lo guiaron hacia el salon de armas, donde sorpresivamente se encontraba si parabatai, sentado en ese viejo sillon rojo que tanto le gustaba, concentrado en el movimiento de sus manos sobre las cuerdas, resonando con una delicada y pacifica melodia. Jace lo miraba embelesado por tan hermosa imagen, su parabatai concentrado, tocando con tanto corazon. Cada vez se enamoraba mas del y nunca pondria un limite a sus emociones pues despues de seis años de estar con el el simple hecho de pensar separarse de el era horrible, no penso lo que hizo despues simplemente entro y se sento a lado de su amigo y solo se concentro el la melodia al grado que no noto cuando se quedo dormido sobre el.

-Jace despierta-Dijo lo mas calmado para no asustar al rubio.

-He... Me he dormido lo siento Alec no lo note-Dijo un poco adormilado recargado el la espalda del mayor, para despues solo pasar sus brazos y abrazar al mayor por la cintura y volver a dormir. Para este momento el otro no tenia ni la mas minima idea que pasaba por la cabeza del otro pero disfutaba todas y cada una de las descargas que sentia teniendo a su amigo tan cerca. Un rato despues noto que el tambien moria de sueño y que deberia dormir pues ultimamente nadie del instituto podia consiliar el sueño como era debido y tomo la decicion que llebaria a Jace a su cuarto y luego el iria al suyo.

-Jace ven vamos a tu cuarto para que puedas dormir anda-dijo rosando el brazo del dormido y haciendo que despertara solo lo necesario para decir unas palabras.

-Alec no me dejes-

-Jace despierta sigues dormido anda te llebare a tu cama-

-Solo si te quedas conmigo-Dijo el otro empezando a despertarse.

-¿Que dijiste?-Dijo Alec un tanto sacado de onda por las palabras de su hermano adoptivo.

-Ahh Jace vamos despierta que pesas-Logrando despertar un poco al rubio.

Ya en la habitacion el pelinegro recosto a su hermano en su cama, pero al momento de irse la mano del chico jalo la de su hermano y cayo a su lado en la cama.

-Te pedi que te quedaras-Abrazandolo por la cintura imposibilitando al otro de moverse.

-Ehh Jace me espantas dejame salir anda hermano-

-No te dejare ir nunca-Intencificando el abrazo mientras que el otro se teñia de rojo al sentir a su hermano adoptivo asi de posesivo, a los pocos minutos el quedo dormido en brazos de su hermano.


End file.
